Coin Toss
by SakuraMikan12
Summary: When faced with two choices, simply toss a coin. It works not because it settles the question for you but because in that brief moment you toss the coin in the air, you suddenly know what you're hoping for. Let's flip a coin, heads we stay together, tails, we flip again.


When faced with two choices, simply toss a coin.

It works not because it settles the question for you but because in that brief moment you toss the coin in the air, you suddenly know what you're hoping for.

_Let's flip a coin, heads we stay together, tails, we flip again._

"Natsume!" A cheery brunette called the crimson-eyed lad.

"I heard some news about you." She faked a wide grin.

"That I'm too handsome for you?" He smirked not knowing that her next statement would shock him.

"You were cheating on me." Her smile stayed but her voice betrayed her.

"You believe that Polka?" He was taken by surprise but kept his stoic face.

"Nope"

_Heads means we stay together_

"Tails"

"Heads" He flipped the coin, HEADS, he won yet another one of their silly little game. He smirked.

"Hey Polka" He hugged Mikan from behind.

"Stop calling me names" She pouted.

"Ohh. She's pouting, what are you, a 12-year old?" He teased

"What?! I am Not! In fact I'm a fine lady of her sweet 16." She retorted.

"Shut-up little girl." He taunted with a little fling of his hand. She quickly turned red and steamed in anger. He ran for his dear life.

"Get back here you pervert! You just don't call me names! You love to flip my skirt too!" She ran after him. Careful enough for his clumsy girlfriend, he ran ever so slowly but enough to escape her claws.

"Ahhh!" She tripped, and as his reflex, he caught her. "I know you're too clumsy to be running around strawberry fields." He chuckled and she tackled him. Another day has ended. With them together, in each others arms.

_Tails means we_

"Polka" He grunted. She was stubborn as hell.

"It's okay Natsume, I understand" She hid her expression away from him.

"No it's not. Promise me you won't leave me, promise me we'll go through with this, together." He refused to let her go.

She faces him, she looked flushed and he knew it was because she was crying. But she smiled a very weak smile. "I promise." That moment she looked so vulnerable, so fragile.

"You want to play coin toss?" He asked, somehow they both find comfort and answers in their little game.

"I'm sorry Natsume, but I'm a bit tired." She walked away. Unmasked disappointment shown on Natsume's face, she seemed to be walking away for forever.

"I refuse to be the heir of the Crimson industry, the Hyuuga Corps, and any eligible company that my parents have planned to give me. I also plan to cut ties with all my family member." He announce emotionlessly to the public. The media roared at his announcement.

"Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, may we know the reason why you would go to such extent of cutting your family ties?" A reporter asked.

He smiled tightly holding his lucky coin, the coin they have always used.

"I won't marry through arrangement, the woman I love is far more important to me than any riches my family can offer." He gladly walked down, officially demeaning himself to a commoner. The reporters bombarded him with questions but he was in no mood to answer them.

"Tails" She remarked as she looked at the scenery, the cliff is dangerous but beautiful.

"Heads." He flipped and won.

"That's so cheating!" She giggles at her 6-months fiancée. "I'm starting to think that your coin is a hoax, it never flips tails."

He smiled at her remark. "It's no fraud, it's because the coin doesn't want forever to end."

"What?" She cocked her head to her side in confusion.

"Have you forgotten our bet?" He smirked.

"Bet?" She was utterly confused, trying to decipher his meaning. It was too long ago since this game started. Bets are not on her mind now, it was just one silly game.

"Again." She demanded.

"Heads we stay together" He hinted at her. But the coin twisted his fate.

"Tch" Mikan heard Natsume's tongue click. She looked at the coin. For the first time in years, "It flipped tails?" She asked victoriously. He has mastered flipping the coin in a way it will always flip heads, but right now he was unsuccessful.

"Hn." He answered. Moments after silence, he heard Mikan shriek.

He looked at the cause of her screaming and glared at it, more like her.

"Luna, let her go." He growled.

"Is this her? The girl you gave up your life for? She's a rag. She's not even worth our engagement ring" She dragged Mikan by her hair away from Natsume.

"Luna, calm down, you're standing on the edge." He tried to calm her.

She looked down and lost her balance. She held Mikan and successfully used her as anchor. She composed herself before she 'accidentally' pushed Mikan off the cliff. Mikan's yelp sent shivers down Natsume's spine. He held her hand.

Luna was shocked at what she had done. Natsume was lying on the ground in supine position trying hold Mikan's weight. She ran away.

"Natsume let go."

"No" He flatly answered her.

"Natsume, if you let go, there's still a chance I would live. Now I don't want you to be dragged down with me, promise me you won't jump or anything, since you're prone to rash decisions." She smiled weakly.

"No! That's fifty meters and the chance of you surviving is slimmer than twenty percent! Don't you dare tell me to let you go!" Tears inevitably fell from his eyes.

"Natsume. I'll be fine, I promise. Remember, heads we stay together." Her hand sliding down his grip, he gulped and looked at her.

"Honey, listen, I love you okay, so please don't give up, for us." He talked sweetly.

"Tails, we flip again." She smiled ever so sweetly and completely fell down. Natsume in rage that he couldn't do anything wanted to jump with her, but he remembered what she said.

"If you don't survive, I'll kill myself." He muttered under his breath.

"You promised you wont leave me, right Mikan?" He smiled apologetically, still apologizing that he let her go so easily.

"By the way, happy second anniversary to us Mikan, it's been two years since we were engaged. Mom accepted you and planned a big wedding, now all that I'm missing is my bride." All that replied to him was hope, the beeping sound of the machine that tells him her heart is still beating.

"You're heart is beating for mine right Polka, and vice versa." Not a twitch.

"Come on Polka, please open your eyes."

*Beeeeep*

He avoided the paparazzi, he wanted to have a normal life playing the piano and teaching little kids, but it seems like some people are really born for fame.

He bumped into Luna on the way out.

"Natsume?" She asked but he never even turned his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what happened years ago." He flinched at her words.

"Hn" he continued to walk out and drove his way to the near pre school.

"Ruka, Imai" He greeted.

"Natsume!" His best friend acknowledged his presence but did not wander his eyes away from the two children he was looking after.

"Ummhmmm! Mommy said she would come today no matter how busy she was! And daddy said he would surprise mommy! And and-" He was cut off by the blond- haired, purple- eyed boy next to him.

"You surely realize your voice booms over the vast space right?" He asked his best friend.

"Mou, Ruru, you're just being mean!" He pouted and the crowd of young mothers cooed them and called them cute over and over again.

"You know, for a boy, he sure is loud." Ruka chuckled.

"Not sure if he's mine either." Natsume looked at his son, his features exactly like him.

"Natsuki! Your father's here." Ruka called out to the boys. His face glowed and they ran to them.

"Daddy!" He literally threw his body to his father. Natsume caught him with great ease.

"Uncle Natsume" The boy nodded in acknowledgement to his godfather.

"Ruru come on! You're all so gloomy like your mothe-" Ruka stopped as he looked over his shoulder, his wife practically ready to shoot him with her baka gun.

"Hey it's Natsume Hyuuga." The women around whispered.

"Hotaru!" gleamed a brunette who ran to her. She shot her with a mini baka gun, once.

"Mou. That was mean." She rubbed her forhead.

"Mommy!" Natsuki flapped his arms eager to hug his mother. Mikan saw Natsume and was a bit surprised.

"That's Mikan Hyuuga?" they murmured again.

"Imai, stop that, you know it's bad for mikan, now that she's nearing her due date." Natsume glared at Hotaru but she just shrugged. She knew her limits of course.

"Hey honey how was your day?" Natsume kissed Mikan's forehead

"Good. You?" She picked Natsuki up.

"Great, now that you're here." She giggled at his remark.

_Tails, we flip again_

"Let's go inside shall we?" Ruka ushered us in.

It was natsuki's turn and he proudly walked up the stage flights.

"I'm Natsuki Hyuuga. I'm now five years old. My parents are Mikan Hyuuga and Natsume Hyuuga. My mother was hospitalized once, years ago and daddy said she was saved by a miracle. Mommy said she wanted to have me before she died so she fought well against her sickness. Their anniversary is today August 11th which is actually my birthday! OH! And they love to flip coins." Natsuki smiled and gave a peace sign before jumping down to his waiting father.

"So much for parents day." Natsume muttered under his breath and sighed.

Mikan laughed at them. Natsuki smiled so bright at his parents, he love them so much!

People all around can't help but smile, they were unmistakably, the picture of a happy family.

**_Heads I'm yours,_**

**_Tails, You're mine._**


End file.
